


Another Mistake

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Assistant Shane, Boss Nicky, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Early Work, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Tawse, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane, who is Nicky's personal assistant, forgets to do one of his jobs again and therefore, must be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Mistake

Shane squinted at the blinding sunlight and turned his head to the alarm clock. 6:30AM. He let out a deep sigh and groped his bed for his phone to check if he got any text messages. There was one text that came last night and the name read ‘Mr. Byrne.’

**Come to my office first thing in the morning.**

‘Shit’ was the first word that went through Shane’s racing mind. He immediately knew that something was wrong. Otherwise, his boss wouldn’t have even texted him. He hastily hopped out of bed, took a quick shower and ran towards his car with a piece of toast stuffed in his mouth.

***

Shane took a deep breath and carefully knocked. After hearing Nicky’s “come in”, he slowly opened the door and stepped in before closing it behind him.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

Nicky stood up from behind his desk and paced around the tension-filled room with his hands hidden in his pockets. Shane, feeling intimidated, didn’t dare to look at his boss’s eyes and just stared at his feet.

“I got an email last night from the accounting team, complaining that they didn’t receive anything about this month’s cost reductions. Now, I precisely remember telling you to email the file to them.” Nicky said in a cold voice. Shane licked his lips in nervousness. “Want to explain what happened?”

“Um… I… I…” Shane’s mind travelled a mile per second to think of an excuse; something that would be good enough to avoid the consequences… although, a part of him did wanted to be punished. In the end, his mind stopped and the brunette lowered his head in shame. “I’m sorry, Mr Byrne. I uh… forgot to do it.”

“You _forgot_?” Nicky narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to his assistant. “You know that that’s not good enough.”

Shane nodded. “I know, sir.”

Nicky locked his office door, paced back to his desk and sat in his chair, nonchalantly leaning back. “Strip.”

Instantly, Shane obeyed and stripped off all his clothes as quickly as he could. Nicky scanned the assistant’s unclothed body up and down, making him feel humiliated, and displayed a devilish smirk. Shane bit into his lips as he just stood there awkwardly.

After a couple of long seconds, Nicky unlocked his bottom drawer, picked out a bunch of toys and laid them out on his desk. He gave the toys a quick browse and in the end, held up a tawse and the fatter of the butt plugs before looking back up at Shane.

“You know what you have to do.” The husky voice hinted and Shane mechanically responded to this. He placed his pelvis over the arm of the couch and leaned forward, split his legs and stuck out his ass.

Nicky parted Shane’s butt cheeks and slowly slid his finger up and down the crack, making Shane shudder. “I don’t think you deserve lube.” The blonde secretly smirked and spat on the hole twice, spreading it with his fingers while slipping one in to loosen the muscles. Shane moaned lightly as Nicky’s finger started circling inside of him.

Shortly, the older boy pulled his finger out and grabbed the butt plug, forcing it into the slightly stretched-out entrance. Shane arched his back and sharply inhaled at this excruciating pain. “You still don’t deserve lube. And did you know that this vibrates?” Nicky slyly articulated before turning the vibration of the plug on to high at one go.

Shane breathed heavily at the intense vibration and could feel his blood flowing south rapidly. When he was well hard, Nicky didn’t hesitate to attach a cock ring which Shane dreaded but didn’t complain about.

“I hope you learn your lesson today. I will take no more mistakes from you. You have been making too many. Understood?” Shane nodded and Nicky harshly grabbed onto Shane’s hair, yanking it backwards. “Answer me with words, Filan.”

“Yes, sir.” Shane submissively whimpered.

Nicky smiled and let go of the hair to grab the leather tawse. He wasn’t even thinking about stopping the vibrating butt plug. He loved seeing Shane’s cock redden.

And now, he wanted to see that ass redden.

Nicky raised the tawse and slapped the bottom hard. Shane arched his back and let out a loud moan at the stinging sensation. As the blows came tougher every time, Shane’s moans became louder and this seemed to irritate Nicky. He picked up Shane’s tie that was tossed on the floor and forcefully shoved it into the assistant’s mouth, effectively silencing him.

Normally, Shane would have tried his best to silence these moans on his own as he knew that Nicky didn’t like it if he was too noisy but the extreme vibration only acted as a distraction, limiting him to focus on other things. Nicky returned to slapping the younger boy’s ass and soon, it was blushing in a distinct red colour while his aching cock matched the colour of the office’s dark purple carpet.

Nicky crouched down and cupped Shane’s balls. “I know you want to shoot but you know that you won’t be able to for a while.”

He teasingly brushed his fingers against the head of Shane’s arousal before standing up and smacking the poor ass again. Eventually, the leather of the tawse was also heated up as it did its job, still causing immense pain to the assistant. Shane’s screeches of agony were muffled by the damp tie filling up his mouth. Hearing these muffled struggles, Nicky could feel himself harden too.

“Do you think you’ve learnt your lesson now?” Nicky paused the spanking.

Shane nodded.

Nicky grabbed onto the butt plug and harshly spun it around while pushing it in deeper, making Shane squirm and twist his body. “What did I say about replying to me like that?”

“Mmmm.” Shane’s pronunciation was ruined by the tie but he still made an effort in fixing his mistake and thankfully, Nicky accepted the response this time. He tossed the tawse aside and finally pulled the plug out, followed by the tie. Shane satisfyingly moaned in the feeling of freedom but also felt hollow, despite the irritation that the plug caused. His hand travelled towards his stinging bottom and he gently rubbed it, hoping to sooth the pain somehow.

“Will I have to do this again when you _forget_ to send an email?” Nicky pulled Shane up to his feet and looked into his eyes.

“No, Mr Byrne. You won’t. I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” Shane averted his eyes, not wanting to meet those blue, intimidating ones staring intensely at him.

“I believe you.” Nicky softly spoke, contrasting to his earlier tone. “But you have some business to take care of. On the desk. Now.” He commanded; his tone a little closer to the previous one this time.

“Yes, sir.” Shane complied, laying his stomach flat onto Nicky’s wooden desk and sticking his ass out further.

Nicky pulled his suit pants down and freed his erection. He rolled on a condom and covered it with lube in a swift motion. Carefully aligning his cock with Shane’s already stretched out hole, he placed his hands on either side of the brunette’s hips.

As Nicky’s length was finally pushed inside, Shane gasped and slightly lifted his head. After giving the assistant a little time to adjust, the blonde started to slowly thrust in and out. Shane let out subtle moans as he willingly rocked along to Nicky’s rising speed, loving the sound of the stationery on the table rattling to their rhythm. But soon, every thought that came his way shot out of his mind with the frustration of the cock ring restraining him.

“Please take this off of me.” Shane desperately pleaded. “Please?”

Without another word, Nicky reached forward to remove the toy, finally freeing him. The boss tossed the ring aside and started to stroke Shane’s rock hard erection while still pistoning his hips. Then soon, Nicky’s hardness hit Shane’s prostate which just pushed him over the edge as he spilled his material onto Nicky’s soft hands along with a loud groan. The stickiness on his hands also drove Nicky to shoot his load and he filled up the condom before pulling out.

Both men’s heavy breathing started to return to normal as they both stood up. Shane hurriedly got dressed as Nicky wiped Shane’s cum off of his hands.

“Do I have any meetings today?” Nicky casually asked, zipping up his pants.

“Um…” Shane thought hard while trying to tie his tie again, which was still wet from his saliva. “Just one right after lunch time and nothing else, sir.”

“Well, cancel and reschedule it. I want _you_ back in here after lunch time instead. Do you think you can do that for me?” Nicky slyly and lustfully raised the tip of his lips and gently brushed his hands along the assistant’s cock over his suit pants.

“Y-Yes.” Shane flinched at this sudden action. “I can do that.”

“Good. That’ll be all for now, Shane.” Nicky stepped back to sit behind his desk, wandering his eyes through a stack of papers with a pen in his hand.

“Yes, sir.” Shane politely said and walked out, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath and found himself smiling. He also stepped to sit behind his desk but couldn’t focus on the letters that were in front of him. Instead, he shifted his gaze to the clock on the wall.

“How long do I need to wait until lunch time?” He whispered to himself.


End file.
